


Zombie Here, Zombie There, Too Many Zombies

by CampGarbage



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other, SCP -008-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGarbage/pseuds/CampGarbage
Summary: Zombie apocalypse
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Scp foundation stuff





	Zombie Here, Zombie There, Too Many Zombies

“Today is the starting of the 5'th month of the zombie plague as the scientists insist on calling it. Almost 45% of the Earth's population are now zombies ever since the plague broke out in Russia five months ago, we are still not sure what caused the plague, but we advise all those who are watching this to stay indoors for your own safety until we can find a cure or the world's united army can kill these zombies. Until that time has come I advise you to stay indoors and don't let anyone in. I am Carol Reners and this is DBC news.”  
As the TV turned off my father just finished boarding up the last of the windows in the house, my dad always said he knew this day was coming and decided to teach us how to use a crossbow instead of spending holidays with the family. And because of his superstition we ended up having an animal farm in a secret passageway dad built in the basement, so I guess it's kinda good that my dad was always paranoid or we most likely wouldn't have survived this long in the zombie apocalypse as Dad is calling this. And here I just thought he wanted to have a random reason to not have to go to family reunions on holidays proved me wrong. So here we are now living in our one-story building with a basement connected to a multitude of passageways that I have no idea when my dad even put those in but at least we’re still alive so I guess that's all that matters.   
“Lucy! I need help boarding up this crack in the wall.” that's me better stop monologuing to myself and help dad bored up a crack in the wall...on second thought I'm going to ask why he feels it’s important to board up a crack in the wall is just old paint peeling off.   
“Dad, why do you have to board up a perfectly fine wall that just has old paint peeling off of it?” “because you never know how zombies can get into your house.” “Dad zombies haven't even been spotted in Canada, so maybe instead of boarding up peeling paint we should be stocking up on food.” “Lucy just because they haven't been spotted in Canada doesn't mean that we can't ignore that they most likely will be coming. As for food we have plenty of chickens, cows, sheep, and pigs we don't need to go to the store.” “So you think it’s fine to cook off of pans that are starting to rust and not have proper utensils or spices for food, and what about fruit and vegetables we still need those to be healthy. Are you just going to ignore that other food groups and have us live off of meat?” and after all this the only thing that managed to get through to my dad was “Our pans are rusting?” “YES, were you even listening to what I just said?” “the beginning part yes the rest not so much.” “You know what? Just hand me a good amount of money and I go find John so that we can get the necessary necessities to live in this dump.” “You   
just do that.” He didn't even pay attention to what I just said did he? Oh well time to find John. I found him in the armory where we keep all our crossbows, arrows, throwing knives, and staves, “John we need to go shopping for food and other kitchen appliances...and maybe a lot more toilet paper and paper towels.” I said  
“Did dad give you the proper amount of money or did you just take his wallet?” “I just took his wallet. It's not like he's going to miss it because he is too busy boarding up peeling paint on the wall.” “Then we should go before he finishes boarding up the house or he might wonder where we went. Everyone knows he would rather board up a house then make sure to have proper food. It took most of the afternoon to get everything we needed, but when we got back we had to go through one of the passageways because dad decided to board up the doors. 

6 months later

It’s been six months since dad put us on lookdown zombies have just been spotted in Canada on the east side of the country. Dad claims that just because we are on the west side we can’t lounge around and pretend nothing is going on. Me and John just think he just wants to find something to do because he is bored. We aren’t allowed out of the house and we can’t watch the news to figure out what is happening in the rest of the world.

1 month and a half later

It’s been a week since the zombies have arrived on the west coast and we have been shooting them in the head when they come to close to our house there is a constant stream of them and the only time they seem to go away is in the early afternoon to early evening. That’s the only time they seem to go away and we don’t know why I keep telling dad that we need to watch the news at some point but he just ignores me and John when we try to bring it up.  
Today we finally convinced dad to put on the news but what we heard has not a good thing. “The zombie plague has spread throughout the entire Earth they have attacked all scientist labs and our armies are starting to give up hope that we can win against them. The plague has started to spread much faster than before with no way to contain it I most warn all viewers to not go any were near zombies or you might become infected too. We have gotten word that Asia has fallen I repeat Asia has fallen. Stay indoors stay safe this is Carol Reners on DBC news.” well crap this is not good.

A year after the first zombie spotting

We’ve been fighting zombies for a while now and we don’t know how much longer we can continue to fend them off, we are low on food and arrowes and the zombies got our neighbors last night zombies corpses are continuously becoming mountains by our house we are having trouble trying to get rid of the stench. I’m not sure how much further we can go.

3 weeks later

We ran out of food two days ago and dad and John are both very sick...actually I’m sick too but dad keeps saying that we can’t stop fighting not for a second or else we die and I think I might just believe him.   
It’s been five days and we have gotten too sick to fight the zombie horde they are almost through the wood planks dad put all over the house.  
The banging won’t stop not for a second we are surrounded with no way out John is already dead I’m about to go down to, dad is still trying to be strong but I can see that he is at his limit to, I guess this is goodbye to this zombie-infested world I wonder what happens when all humans are gon will the zombies kill each other? Who knows bye.


End file.
